Death doesn't mean the end of Life!
by oxxDarkxVampirexAngelxAniexxo
Summary: Something bad happens to Rose, how will the Doctor handle it? Read to find out! I am bad at summaries. The idea for this story just came to me, so i decided to write it down for other people to read. Enjoy. :"


**Death doesn't mean the end of life**

- I got an idea and I wrote the first paragraph of this one-shot, which I think is the best bit of the whole story. But I didn't want to just leave itthere so I added to it. I think I could have done better, but I hope y'all like it anyway. :")

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood

-A-

As Rose lay there on the cold ground outside the Torchwood Cardiff base; dying in Jack's strong arms, Jack kissed her gently on her quivering lips, but she didn't even have the strength anymore to kiss him back.

"I love you Rose, I always have" Jack whispered softly in her ear as his tears fell into her golden hair. He watched her slowly slip away from him with every failing shallow breathe she took.

And even though Rose loved jack back, she couldn't say it. In her heart she knew that she would always love the Doctor more.

She began to slip away even more now, into death, in to the darkness. Her last thoughts were 'I will never see him again'. The doctors face came into her head, he was beaming at her, his smile was so wonderful that as she died she smiled slightly to herself.

With her last breath she whispered his name, "Doctor" and gently closed her eyes. Then she slipped away in to the darkness now, while a single tear leaked from her right eye on to Jack's now shaking hands.

---

Suddenly Jack hears the sound of the Tardis, but he knows it is too late, even the Doctor can't help Rose now.

He hears the familiar squeak of the Tardis door opening and the Doctor's running footsteps.

Jack doesn't even turn around to greet him, his grief consuming him, he leans over Rose's body again and continues to cry.

The footsteps grow closer and closer, until they stop, right behind Jack who is clinging Rose's lifeless body to himself.

The next thing he knows the Doctor pulls him away from Rose with the unbelievable strength of a Timelord.

Jack finally takes his eyes of Rose to look into the Doctors eyes, they are both crying now, but the Doctor refuses to believe Rose is dead.

The Doctor just stands there in shock, beside Jack for a while, and all the Doctor can think is, 'How can the love of my life be dead', he couldn't understand it.

---

Slowly and carefully the Doctor lifts Rose up from the hard ground and checks for any signs of life, when he finally realizes that she is dead, he gives up on believing she may still be saved.

He finally lets all his tears flow freely; he had locked them away for so long, refusing to show his emotions. But now he couldn't stop as he picked Rose's body up and carried her to the Tardis, where he would take her back to her family.

Jack follows him and when they are inside the Tardis the Doctor lays her body down carefully and sets the Tardis to take them to the parallel universe, to give Jackie her daughters body.

The Doctor was overcome with grief now, he had promised to always keep Rose safe, how had this happened. He couldn't stop blaming himself and muttering that it was all his fault, while he set the co-ordinates in to the Tardis.

---

As the Tardis started to travel through Time and Space, the Doctor gave Rose a kiss and whispered to her just like Jack had done, "I have always loved you and only you, Rose Tyler". With that said the Doctor proceeded to question Jack about what had happened.

Jack didn't know what to say really, he had seen something strange happen, the rift had suddenly opened a lot and then it was back to normal, When he had pinpointed what had come out of the rift it was already too late. He watched as Rose came through the rift fighting some kind of monster from another world, At first he couldn't believe his eyes, but then he rushed to the surface of the Torchwood Hubb, only to see Rose get injected in the neck, with something from the creature and fall to the ground. Before Jack had been able to retaliate, the monster had somehow opened up an unusual hole in time and gone back through the rift.

Then he ran over to Rose and he saw the shock in her eyes at where she was, only to see it replaced by fear when they realised she was dying and there was nothing they could do.

Jack told the Doctor of how he had been there in her last moments of life that she desperately clung to and he had heard her whisper the Doctors name with a sigh and then she died in his arms.

---

The Doctors eyes showed a very dark emotion now, not only grief and sadness, but now a strong glint of revenge was noticeable in them.

Jack took a step back as he saw the Doctor, he looked different, 'was this the rage of a Timelord', was all that Jack could think.

A moment later the Doctor muttered to himself about how he would have vengeance, for Rose. Then he quickly got up and ran over to Rose's body, he examined her neck where she had been injected with the weird substance that had killed her and he saw trace of the poison left behind by the monster that had killed his Rose.

He collected the sample and stored it away to analyse later. But first he had to take Rose back to her family on the parallel world.

---

When they were almost there, the Tardis started to make an unusual sound, and as it landed on the parallel world the heart of the Tardis suddenly opened slightly. Jack and the Doctor weren't affected by it, but somehow Rose was. Suddenly a ghostly figure appeared in front of them. It was Rose. They stumbled over their words as they asked what was going on.

Rose told them that this was her spirit, and that the Tardis had summoned her from the place known as heaven, so that she could say her final goodbye to the Doctor and be at peace.

They could hardly believe what Rose said, but they were so glad to see her that nothing else mattered to them.

The Doctor asked her what had happened and she recounted her tale of how she had been working for Torchwood in the parallel universe and how she had been tracking down the fugitive alien, only to be killed by it. Then she told them about how when she had died she had been in darkness, but then a bright light had appeared to her and suddenly people surrounded her. Apparently she was in heaven now.

The Doctor poured his heart out to her, and she smiled widely when he told her that he had always loved her and that she couldn't leave him.

Rose said that she didn't want to leave but she had to, and that she would always be waiting for them in heaven for when they both finally died.

Rose started to disappear now, it had been at least half an hour since she had appeared to them and she explained that she didn't have much more time. They said their goodbyes and as Rose began to disappear she ran to Jack and hugged him and then went to the Doctor and hugged him too, then she kissed the Doctor gently on the lips. Surprisingly she became a more solid from whilst doing these things and as she faded away again, the Doctor held her in his arms and whispered words of his love to her.

---

Just before she disappeared she whispered to him, "Death isn't the end of life Doctor, I will be waiting for you, take your time". Rose then smiled her warm, glowing smile, one last time and disappeared.

The Doctor realised that the Devils prediction so long ago, had come true, he had lost Rose. But he believed that he would see her again.

---

When she had gone and the Tardis had closed again, the Doctor patted the Tardis and thanked her before he picked up Rose's body and followed Jack out of the Tardis, to find and tell Rose's family.

---

After he had attended Rose's funeral, the Doctor left rather abruptly with Jack. He couldn't stand it anymore, he had cried so much over loosing Rose that he couldn't cry anymore, which only left him with his task of finding the monster that had done this terrible act to enrage the last of the TimeLords, the oncoming storm. The monster would pay dearly.

Jack told the Doctor he wanted to help too, as he had also loved Rose. The Doctor agreed and they both set off in the Tardis to track down the thing that had made their hearts sad and broken.

-A-

Thanks for reading, and please review, I would like to hear your opinions of this story.

Also, I hope you don't hate me for killing Rose in this. Personally I always wanted Rose and the Doctor to be together, but this idea came to me while I was trying to write new chapters for my other fan-fictions, and I just had to write it down for y'all to read. :")

Thanks,

…. Anie


End file.
